This invention relates generally to dolls and toy figures and particularly to those known generally in the art as xe2x80x9cplush figuresxe2x80x9d.
Posable toy figures are well known in the art and for many years have been provided in a variety of shapes, sizes, configurations and materials. While substantial variation is present in posable toy figures and dolls, basically dolls and toy figures are designated as being posable when they exhibit the property of having the capability of being bent or shaped by the user to configurations, postures or poses which the doll or toy figures then maintains after release by the user. A certain amount of posability may be achieved in dolls and toy figures by selecting fabrication materials which are known to exhibit a characteristic malleability and ductility. When formed of such material, dolls and toy figures tend to maintain any shape imposed upon them. A substantial number of newly developed plastic materials suitable for use in molding dolls and toy figures have been developed which posses this malleability and ductility.
Other posable dolls and toy figures acquire the posability through fabrication of relatively rigid components which are joined by articulated joints. Posability arises in the provision of restriction of movement or friction within the figures joints allowing the figure to maintain a posed position. Achieving posability in this manner requires what is, in essence, an interference fit between joint components or some other friction mechanism.
For the most part however, not withstanding the foregoing types of posable figures, practitioner""s in the art usually achieve posability by combining a ductile or malleable armature which is supported within a covering body formed of a flexible resilient material such as molded plastic or rubber or the like. In such figures, the posability or maintenance of a given pose is provided by the strength and ductility of the armature which resists the tendency of the molded body covering to return to its original position.
Plush toys and dolls, so named because of their soft padded bodies, are often difficult to provide in a posable fabrication. In a typical plush toy or doll, the body is formed of a flexible fabric outer covering which is stuffed with a resilient padding material. In practice, the use of a malleable or ductile armature within such plush padded figures is subject to several difficulties. For example, the typical plush material padding used in doll""s or toy figures often interferes with flexing or bending of the armature material itself. Another problem arises as the padding material moves during posing and allows the armature to move within the padded interior of the toy figure thereby shifting the armature rather than bending it as desired.
There arises therefore a continuing need in the art for improved posable plush toy figures which readily accommodate a malleable ductile armature within the padded interior for optimum posing.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved posable plush toy figure. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved posable plush toy figure which supports an armature within the padded figure interior in a manner facilitating posability. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved posable plush toy figure having a malleable internal armature which maintains accurate positioning within the toy figure interior.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a posable plush toy figure comprising: a figure body having a flexible outer skin and a padded body filled with padding material, the body including front legs, front feet, rear legs and rear feet; a front leg armature formed of a ductile material having front foot loops within the front feet and extending upwardly through the front legs and passing through the body; and a rear leg armature, separate from and independent of the front leg armature, formed of a ductile material having rear foot loops within the rear feet and extending upwardly through the rear legs and passing through the body, the front leg armature and the rear leg armature being tightly surrounded by the padding material within the front and rear legs and feet respectively and the front leg armature and the rear leg armature being posable independent of each other.